Lucerain
The Lucerain The Lucerain is what some consider the "hell" race. As with Havana's being angelic, the Lucerian have various "hell" like appearances ranging from horns, tails, bat wings, hooved feet, ect. Lucerain are one of the only humanoid species that can inhabit molten planets comfortably. ' ' Their society is built around a very rigidly upheld caste system(Which each has their own perks/downfalls) which is listed as the hierarchy below: * The Nephilis: the most un-humanoid of the bunch, covered head to toe in tough chitin. They generally stand regally at 7 foot and breathe out ember like exhaust, as they ritually consume volcanic rocks as part of a form of additional mana collection. They are the ultimate magic casters of their race, drawing supplementary mana from this process to cast magic for extended periods of time. They also tend to be the oldest of the species, having studied and learned magic heavily.(+5 to wisdom) * The Klarian: or known as the barons to outsiders, these Lucerain tend to grow rather giant, acting as the caste enforcers and right hands of the Nephilis. They are usually control of each sector except those on the higher levels of any colony. When hostile, they are a force to be reckoned with. In combat they rely on large scale summoning, bringing in their horde to harass their targets as they move to stomp and burn the life out of them.(+5 to strength but do not get the +5 intelligence.) * The Feuros: This is where most of the semi mutated of the species fill into, being everything from soldiers, beasts of burden(though intelligent), and more biologically specialized in their physiological changes. Each member of the Lucerain seek to gain status by completing rituals that gather materials from their fallen foes for this metamorphosis. The saying “you keep what you kill” holds true to the point of being law. Everyone wants to kill their way to the next caste, to raise their standing and gain power through it. There are numerous subspecies that fit here,but will be covered later. (+3 intelligence) * The Daeva: This is one of the lowest castes, those who hold more humanoid appearances. They are treated as slaves, servants, lap dogs, and concubines. What most consider succubi and mancubi are what make up this caste in particular. They have no particularly exceptional skills other then their own natural abilities. (Get a + 3 to charm) * Thralls: This caste is simply those who have been captured and held by the Lucerain, most not even members of the species. Through the ritual metamorphosis, they can become like the Lucerain, but is almost impossible as most races can’t survive the process without a strong will, or are denied every chance possible by those above. Every thrall is owned by a member of a higher caste. Much like the Daeva, they are slaves and servants. They however are treated worse thenathe Daeva, as the Daeva at least are accepted by society and given equal respect. Thralls are treated as worthless and as property.(+2 to vitality but do not get the sneak/subterfuge perks) * Phage: These are artificial servants created through necromancy and other usually sacrificial means. They very rarely boast any high intelligence, or any significant power. Most have the appearance of a flying deformed skull, or other skeletal creature in some cases. Another more common sub-species of this caste, are a canin- like species of creature that generate flame from their body, and created from the corpses of canine type creatures. They are worthless fodder, minions, and underlings to all the higher castes, including Thralls.(non-playable, NPC creatures only.) Strengths: ~ Unholy magic: +5 to unholy magic ~ Alchemy: +5 to alchemy magic ~ Take half Fire Damage ~ Add +5 to Wisdom ~ +3 both Sneak and Subterfuge ~ +3 to rifle’s skill Weaknesses: > Take x2 damage to ice/cold terrains > Holy magic does x2 damage > -3 to Fortitude Daily Power: Unholy Flames. Once a day a Lucerain of any level may call upon unholy black and blue fire and rain it down from the sky in a large AOE effect. * Range from- at minimum- 30+ meters from cathe ster in a 50 meter AOE circle * Damage is 50+1d10#Shock, 100+1d10#Crush Damage, 115+1d10#Fire Damage Category:Race